Question: Ashley has 30 eggplants for every 20 nectarines. Write the ratio of eggplants to nectarines as a simplified fraction.
Answer: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $30:20$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $30 \text{ to } 20$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{30}{20}=\dfrac{3}{2}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{3}{2}$ is the ratio of eggplants to nectarines written as a simplified fraction.